Elizabeth Twoyoungmen (Earth-616)
, , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Kathryn Twoyoungmen (mother, deceased), Dr. Michael Twoyoungmen (Shaman, father), |unnamed great-grandfather (deceased), Narya (foster sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alpha Flight Base Camp, Saint Elias Mountains, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 132 lbs (60 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, magician; former archaeology student | Education = University graduate | Origin = Human heir to the legacy of the Talisman | PlaceOfBirth = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #5 | HistoryText = Early Life Elizabeth Twoyoungmen is the daughter of Alpha Flight's Dr. Michael Twoyoungmen, when Elizabeth was four years old, her mother became deathly ill, her father promising to save her as the mystic Shaman. He was not able to do so, however, and Elizabeth hated him for it. She grew up with a neighboring family, the McNeils, not talking to her father for over fifteen years. Becoming Talisman & Joining Alpha Flight She called on his aid then because she believed that she had seen a spirit escape from an archaeological dig where she was working. She turned to him because she knew that he was Shaman, despite the spell he had cast to keep himself from being recognized, which he wrote off to the blood of many shamans over hundreds of years flowing through her veins. Through the course of their first adventure together though, it was revealed that she was in fact, a legendary figure, the Talisman. Elizabeth soon joined Alpha Flight as the second recruit never to be trained by Department H. She soon left the team though, after Shaman attempted to save both her and Snowbird, but was only able to save Snowbird and the Beyonder had to save Elizabeth. She then became extremely vengeful toward her father and called upon the spirits to trick him. She told them to direct him to a birthing place for Narya's baby that contained an evil spirit, Pestilence. She intended to defeat the spirit herself to show up her father, but it instead defeated her, and ripped her Talisman circlet of power from her forehead. Shaman grabbed the circlet and became Talisman II. Elizabeth subsequently went back to university to return to her studies. Dreamqueen & Llan the Sorcerer While at a dig, Elizabeth soon stumbled onto an ancient cairn, with a mystic object inside. Before she could touch it, she passed out. She was contacted through her dreams by Narya, who told her of the Dreamqueen and that she was coming to Earth and that only Elizabeth as Talisman could stop her. The mystic object would allow the Dreamqueen to control her if she touched it. She contacted Alpha Flight and soon became Talisman again. Elizabeth defeated the Dreamqueen, but soon realized her greatest challenge lay before her. Elizabeth had to fight Llan, the Sorcerer, a being who wanted to destroy earth. She and Alpha Flight were finally able to beat him with some help from Doctor Strange. Great Trauma Elizabeth soon went through a great trauma when, in an attempt to save the lives of several of the Master's experiments, she became a living filter for all the knowledge in Shaman's Medicine Pouch. This was too much for her brain, and overloaded her system, very nearly causing her to be brain-dead. After a great deal of work, however, Elizabeth finally recovered and once again became Talisman. The Ska'ar After her recovery, Elizabeth began to feel extremely odd and distant, and thoughts of death clouded her mind. While wandering through a mall, she was attacked by the second Omega Flight. After they accosted her, Elizabeth realized that something had happened to her. She contacted her father, who helped her discover that the Ska'ar had escaped from their prison dimension. Working with Beta Flight, Elizabeth was able to battle the Master and Omega Flight and return the Ska'ar to their prison. Talisman then became a member of Beta Flight and slowly moved towards active membership in Alpha Flight once again. Omega Flight Talisman was later a member of the most recent version of Omega Flight. Wendigo She tried to bypass a S.H.I.E.L.D. unit, as she had a cure that could end an attacking Wendigo's rampage. However it took a while to get past security and before Talisman could do anything, the She-Hulk and Wolverine had already taken him down. Puck Over time, Elizabeth and her old teammate and mentor, Puck, became lovers. | Powers = Without the Coronet of Power, Talisman can redirect magical energy used against her, and can see spirits and through masking spells. | Abilities = She has a limited amount of hand-to-hand fighting training. She is also fluent in Sarcee. | Strength = Average Human | Equipment = Talisman of Power: As wielder of the Talisman's circlet of power, Elizabeth has a number of mystical powers available to her. Her abilities include being able to control and summon spirits at will. As the Talisman, Liz wears the Coronet of Enchantment that allows her to tap into the Earth's available mystic energy, enabling her to cast a near infinite variety of spells for effects ranging from astral travel, prophetic vision, flight via levitation, energy projection, magic shields, empathic bonding, matter manipulation, teleportation of herself and other hundreds of miles, opening of dimensional portals, temporal alignment to view the events of the past, and sensing and neutralizing magic, among others. While wearing the Coronet, Liz does not require food or sleep. The Coronet also provides Talisman with vast knowledge of the magical world. Shaman's Medicine Pouch | Transportation = Alpha Flight Omnijet | Weapons = | Notes = Talisman can send some kind of general compulsion to all the members of Alpha Flight to come to her aidFlight vol.1 #24(7/85) page 6 panel 2. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Talisman * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 2: X-Men }} Category:Twoyoungmen Family Category:Flight